Issei el androide 24
by key178
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si el Dr. Gero era absorbido por un portal dimensional?¿ y convertía a Issei en un androide ?
1. chapter 1

Despues del regreso de Trunks el androide 20 (Dr. Gero) iba a ser destruido por sus androides pero un portal inusual creado a partir de la explosion de la puerta y una brecha abierta por los viajes en el tiempo de Trunks lo absorbe salvandole la vida y enviandolo a otra dimension, mientras que el viajaba a travez de esa brecha, el reflexiono sobre el fallo que tuvo al construir sus androides y una nueva oportunidad de conquistar el mundo en nombre de Red Ribbon.

Asi que al llegar a esa dimension (30 años antes de la 1ra. muerte de Issei) decidio investigar todo acerca del nuevo mundo si queria dominarlo y recrear su laboratorio con el cual tendria que empezar a crear al androide perfecto

10 años despues de su llegada

Despues de enterarse de todo acerca de ese mundo (obviamente sin que nadie lo supiera ya que no cuenta con prescencia siendo un androide el mismo) como las 3 facciones,las Sacred Gearts y Longinus, La guerra y la muerte de Dios, tenia que deshacerse de ellas para lograr su objetivo, aparte que al no estar Son Goku en esa dimension, se le haria mas facil,asi que empezo a robar todo los materiales necesarios para crear su laboratorios, entonces recordo que para que un androide fuera perfecto no tendria que tener sentimientos.

5 años despues de la recostruccion del laboratorio.

Se entero que un niño tenia una Sacred Gear muy poderosa,El Emperador Rojo

el cual aumentaba su poder segun el cuerpo lo soporte, al ver que fue abandonado decidio llevarselo para convertirlo en androide a la edas de 9 años (Issei tenia 2 años en ese tiempo)

asi que decidio educarlo y volverlo su arma mas letal de todas.

7 años despues de haber obtenido a Issei

Se ve al castaño entrenando muy agresivamente su Boosted Gear ya que el Dr. Gero se entero como funcionaban esas armas, durante ese periodo decidio educar a Issei el cual al saber el porque el estaba con el cientifico a la edad de 7 años se frustro y enfurecio tomando rumbo a conquistar el mundo ya que sabia que si se vengaba no le iria muy bien.

En ese instante el Dr. Maki decidio que ya era hora de que issei se vuelva androide, para la sorpresa del cientifico el acepto sin dudarlo, asi que comenzo a convertirlo en androide ya corrigiendo su error que tuvo con sus demas creaciones.

3 meses despues

Issei habia despertado y sintiendose frio

asi que el Dr. Maki fue a revisar a su mas grande invento si funciono, en efecto si, pero sabia que con 1 androide asi no sera suficiente para acabar con las 3 facciones asi que decidio entrenar a Issei ya que necesitaba mas fuerza debido a que ya tenia en cuenta el poder de cada faccion y eso seria un problema para sus planes, decidio bautizar su invento como androide 24.

10 años despues

El doctor Maki decidio que ya era tiempo que su plan comience asi que hablo con Issei acerca de sus ordenes

 **Dr. Maki:** Androide 24, se que esta sera la primera vez que veras a los humanos asi que te recomiendo que solo te mantengas con perfil bajo ya que esta mision sera de gran importancia

 **A24(Issei):** ¿Y acual serian los objetivos a conseguir?

 **Dr. Maki:** en ese instituto se localizan 2 clanes de demonios, El clan Gremory y el clan Sitri, si puedes trae 1 de ellos, necesitamos saber todo sobre ellos a la vez que asi lograremos visualizar sus debilidades y fortalezas en futuros encuentros, no te preocuper hay tiempo de sobra .

 **A24:** En caso de hostilidad de un ser sobrenatural ajeno al objetivo,¿tambien lo capturaria o solo me limitaria a neutralizarlo?

 **Dr. Maki:** si puedes capturalo, si lo requiere exterminalo

 **A24:** ok, en caso de humanos solo ignoralos.

Ya habiendo aclarado la mision Issei entraria a la academia Kuoh pasando el examen de admision con facilidad y recordando como interactuar con los humanos sin levantar sospechas, entonces se dirigio al salon respondiente

para iniciar con el plan.

 **Profesora:** Bueno estudiantes tendremos un nuevo compañero asi que recibanlo bien.

Los alumnos estaban discutiendo acerca del nuevo estudiante asi como si era guapo o feo, si era pervertido o no y cosas asi,entonces la profesora dio la señal.

 **A24:** Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei y espero que nos llevemos bien

Las chicas y chicos se quedaron asombrados por la apariencia del chico llegando a enloquecer a las chicas y enojar a los varones,entonces transcurrio toda la clases normales hasta la salida que se queda observando un lago,entonces una chica(ya saben quien es) le pide que sea su novio el cual acepta para solo obtener informacion mientras sostienen una cita.

Todo pasa normal hasta la cita que Issei decide escanearla mientras sostienen la cita acordada ese dia que se conocieron

llegando a una fuente en la cual el angel caido llevaria al androide

 **Yuma(Reynare)** : ¿Issei podrias hacerme un favor?

 **A24:** Cual seria(ya sabiendo que seria)

 **Reynare:** ¿Podrias morir por mi?

 **A24:???** (fingiendo)

en ese instante deshace el hechizo de apariencia mostrando su verdadera identidad,en ese instante issei aprovecho el tiempo para noquearla y llevarla al laboratorio del Dr. Gero para las pruebas que le solicito.Al despertar se veria en una sala de pruebas, intentando escapar sin exito.Entonces escucha una voz desconocida para ella la cual llama su atencion

Tal parece que la trampa funciono

Entonces el laboratorio enciende el resto de luces revelando la identidad del sujeto

 **Reynare:** Q-QUIEN ERES!!!

 **Dr. Maki:** Que insolencia de dirigirte a las personas, mi nombre es el Dr. Maki Gero, y la razon de que estas aqui es porque te necesitamos para mis planes

 **Reynare:** y-y porque yo???

 **Dr. Maki:** Muy simple, ya que tu al saber algo de las Sacred Gears me vi en la necesidad de preguntarte si cooperarias con nosotros dandonos la informacion de como extraer una.

espero que este capitulo de prueba logre despertar el interes y me ayuden a mejorar la historia ya que es mi primera fanfic y quiero ideas para implementarlas en la historia a la vez que hare correciones


	2. 2 capitulo

en esta parte se vera la segunda parte de la mission de issei y la decision de Reynare y como afectara a la faccion de angeles caidos

 **Reynare** :¿Y yo que consigo a cambio?

 **Dr. Maki** : El que no te mate, aparte por que querias matar a mi nieto

 **Reynare:** Supongo que no tengo opcion, fui mandada para quitarle su Sacred Gear para los planes de uno de los lideres de angeles caidos renegados llamado Kokabiel el cual con ayuda de unas espadas llamadas Excalibur intenta crear una guerra entre las 3 facciones, al terminar el con el poder obtenido conquistara las 3 facciones ya debilitadas, yo no queria pero no lo hago matarian a mis hermanas

 _La razon de por que le dijo que issei era su nieto es porque no queria levantar sospechas_

En la mente del cientifico este pensaba que entre mas androides mejor seria su control en el mundo tomando en cuenta que esta vez no cometeria el mismo error que hizo con 17 y 18 asi que se le ocurrio hacerle creer que estaran seguras con el.

 **Dr. Maki:** ¿En ese caso no te gustaria que te protegiera al igual que a tus hermanas?

 **Reynare** :¿E-es en serio?

 **Dr. Maki** :Por supuesto siempre y cuando me recolecten informacion acerca de las 3 facciones

 **Reynare:** Si es asi,claro que me gustaria

 **Dr. Maki:** En ese caso Issei te guiara a una de nuestras habitaciones

Entonces Issei entra guiando a una habitacion a Reynare tirandose a la cama debido al cansancio de intentar escapar, mas tarde va con el cientifico.

 **Dr. Maki:** Androide 24, tienes un nuevo objetivo, sera proteger a Reynare al igual que a sus hermanas, sera requeridas para la ampliacion de nuestro plan, por eso ella ira contigo a la academia, cuando esta este en verdadera confianza al igual que sus hermanas desmayalas y traelas aqui, tomara tiempo pero requerimos informacion que ellas traeran,¿entendido?

 **A24:** Si doctor,¿ y que pasara con la 1ra orden que dio?

 **Dr. Maki:** Por el momento no levantaremos sospechas ademas que en una de las camaras de seguridad vi que unos demonios trataron de seguirte pero se fueron antes que ocurriera la captura

Horas antes **Kiba:** Segun la presidenta el portador de Draig estaba en peligro inminente pero no ocurre nada, solo esta en una cita muy normal,esto es una perdida de tiempo.

 **Koneko:** La verdad ya llevamos horas viendolo pero no ha ocurrido nada extraño ni ese angel caido lo ha atacado, creo que verdaderamente perdemos el tiempo

 **Kiba** :En ese caso, vamonos

 **Koneko:** Pienso lo mismo

Ambos regresan al Club de Ocultismo llegando con Rias la cual estaba revisando contratos siendo interrumpida por sus 2 sirvientes

 **Koneko:** Presidenta no detectamos nada de hostilidad de la chica en todo el rato ya que estaban en una cita y al parecer si se enamoro del chico

 **Kiba** :Aparte haciendo esto, estamos perdiendo tiempo viendo a los 2 tortolos, que solo se divierten

 **Rias:** En ese caso decidire ver al chico y que no sentia ninguna presencia de el, lo cual se me hizo extraño, ningun ser vivo puede ocultar su presencia tan facilmente, ya pueden retirarse.

Ya en el presente

Issei(A24) y Reynare irian a la academia por ordenes del cientifico,primero inscribiendola para que sea una foranea y no levante sospecha, despues llegan al salon que le toco el cual era el mismo en el que estaba Issei y presentandose, mismas reacciones de todos, pasando el dia con normalidad y retirandose, ahi son detenidos por Koneko y Kiba

 **Koneko:** La presidenta quiere verlos a los 2 asi que deben acompañarlos

Issei interesado junto con Reynare van a donde los guia Koneko y Kiba, ya sabiendo que hacer, entonces Issei decide escanear a ambos para saber sus habilidades y ver cuales serian utiles, al analizar a Kiba, no detecto mucho potencial pero si un gran poder, caso diferente a Koneko ya que vio que era usuaria de Ki, lo cual desperto un interes y su captura,por falta de magia no pudo escanear su informacion ya que requiere una descarga de magia fuerte a recibir para desbloquearla, cosa que nunca dejo que sucediera ya que solo se limitaba a matar a los sujetos a investigar y robar sus tecnicas y habilidades, tiempo despues llegan al Club del Ocultismo donde Rias Gremory las espera en su oficina, asi que ambos deciden fingir.

 **Koneko:** Aqui estan las personas que solicitaste.

 **Rias:** Gracias Kiba y Koneko,bienvenidos al Club del Ocultismo,mi nombre es Rias Gremory y la razon por la que los llame es si quieren unirse a mi club

 **A24:** ¿Y que ganariamos a cambio?

 **Rias:** Muy simple, tener el honor de servirme siendo reencarnados en demonios

 **Reynare:** No es muy convincente tu oferta,¿y que si no aceptamos?

 **Rias** :No es una opcion, es una orden y seran eliminados

 **A24:** ¿Minimo nos daras informacion clasificada?

 **Rias:** Seran peones, asi que no

 **A24:** En ese caso rechazamos tu oferta,supongo que no convences bien

Akeno llegaba al club cuando veia que 2 chicos salian de su club y pregunto por ellos a Rias

 **Akeno:** ¿Quienes eran presidenta?

 **Rias:** Solo 2 objetivos a unir a mi club cueste lo que cueste

El que la hayan rechazado no le parecio

en lo absoluto mandandolos a atacar enviando a Akeno, Kiba y Koneko ya que queria su poder segun el que ella estimaba era de un demonia de clase alta

 **A24:** Se acercan... Preparate Reynare

 **Reynare:** lo se...

Entonces Issei recibe el ataque magico de Akeno el cual hace que su habilidad de analisis a seres sobrenaturales se perfeccione.

 **Akeno:** Si no quieren morir, deben aceptar la propuesta

 **A24:** Obliganos

entonces una batalla comienza, Reynare combatia con Kiba, Koneko y Akeno con Issei, Al analizar las tecnicas de sus oponentes a la vez de toda su informacion decide atacarlos, Koneko trataba de golpearlo pero Issei lo esquivaba, a la vez que Akeno cargaba un ataque electrico para atacarlo,mienras Reynare mantenia a raya a Kiba con la invocacion de lanzas potentes, en eso Issei aprovechando el descuido de Koneko decide interrumpir la carga de magia de Akeno atacandola fuertemente en las costillas y desmayandola, decide atacar a Koneko con brutalidad dejandola al borde de la muerte, quedando inconsciente, con Kiba este intentaria atacar a Issei pero es atravezado por la lanza de luz de Reynare, entonces Issei aprovecha para desmayarlo, asi de al ver que la vitalidad de Koneko era alta, decidio cumplir su mision de llevarse a un demonio para encontrar sus habilidades y de paso convertirla en arma, asi que sin perder tiempo se la llevo a la guarida del cientifico a la vez que Reynare pensaba que le sacarian informacion.

 **Dr. Maki:** Veo que tuviste algunos inconvenientes al regresar,pero conseguiste cumplir con la mision

 **A24:** Asi es doctor,logre extraer informacion que nos serviria ademas de un especimen que solicito,tuvimos que adelantar el proceso ya que Rias Gremory insistia en que fueramos sus esclavos,aparte de que hay que retirarle las piezas de demonio, ya que funcionan como localizadores.

 **Dr. Maki:** En ese caso extraelas

Issei le extrajo la pieza de torre a Koneko a la vez que decidio curarla ya que esta estaba de gravedad

este es el capitulo 2, se me hace dificil pensar en la continuacion para que sea lo mas coherente posible, el el cuarto capitulo dire las habilidades de Issei obtenidas a lo largo del tiempo a la vez que quiero dar el concepto de Mundo Oscuro, ademas que requiero apoyo para continuarla ademas que soy abierto las recomendaciones y errores


End file.
